Ghaknral Commonwealth of States
The 'Ghaknral Commonwealth of States '(GCS) is the most well-known, as well as the most powerful, governing body of the Ghaknral people. It is the single oldest and most technologically advanced civilisation in the Galaxy, and no living person now knows exactly how old the GCS is, as it has existed for as long as anyone can remember. It is a secret kept only by the Royal Family how the Monarchy can run the nation so well for so long and still keep it intact. This same Royal Family has also, according to legend, ruled the GCS for the nation's entire existence. History Not much is known about the history of the GCS. Therefore, the history of the Ghaknral is passed down through legends and myths. Legend states that the Ghaknral (known as the Techsuria at the time), before the formation of the Commonwealth, were embroiled in a devastating war, in which more than half of the Ghaknral population was destroyed. Eventually, the legendary hero known only as Ghaknralis, sacrificed his life in appeal to the Techsurian God, Wkaprio. In response, Wkaprio descended from the heavens and ordered the war to be stopped. The leaders of the warring sides each stopped their war efforts, and Wkaprio ordered the commanders to unite and rebuild the civilisation. They agreed, and Wkaprio formed a Holy Union. He brought Ghaknralis back to life and instated him as the leader of this new union. Wkaprio also renamed the Techsuria to the Ghaknral in honour of Ghaknralis' heroic actions. Ghaknralis ruled fairly and wisely from his Palace in Teksulion, the Ghaknral capital, and the Holy Union prospered. However, hundreds of years later, one of Ghaknralis' descendants, named Toris, became corrupted and the Holy Union collapsed. Wkaprio once again descended from the heavens and took control of Toris, and so the King once again ruled wisely. It is now believed that the spirit of Wkaprio is passed down through each Monarch, and so any action against the Monarch of the GCS is accused of treason. However, it is believed that Wkaprio's spirit within each passing Monarch is weakening, and it is thought that eventually, Wkaprio will return to the heavens and the Monarchs will be left to rule without his guidance. This is what is stated in the teachings of the Ghaknral religion, known as New Wkaprinism. Not a lot is known about the true history of the Ghaknral, but they know that not the entire legend is true. Recent history This section lists the GCS' history in the past hundreds of years. *c 100 CE - King Luqio No'Parie ascends to the throne *c 500 CE - The GCS expands to include 10,000 systems *c 1000 CE - The GCS declares war on the Lua Empire. The Lua are driven to extinction within 20 years of war *c 1200 CE - The GCS encounters the Loris. The GCS begins negotiations with the Loris Republic. The result is the Ghaknral-Loris Pact. *1410 CE - The GCS discovers the Nokri. The Ghaknral help the Nokri develop and the Nokri found the Nokri Meritocratic Confederation. The NMC joins the Ghaknral-Loris Pact. It becomes the Triple Alliance of Species. *1490 CE - The TAS evolves into the Canis Major Union. Other species begin to join the CMU, such as the Impria Mrinia Luria, and the Larir Systems *1932 CE - The CMU collapses, but the GCS maintains its original alliance with the Nokri and Loris *1978 CE - The GCS expands to include 30,000 stars. *2030 CE - The Dsartu and Churachnya begin fighting in the Dsartu-Churachnya War. The GCS decides to become neutral. Instead, they maintain their borders and attempts to re-establish the CMU *2150 CE - The Dsartu and Churachnya end their war in a stalemate. The star systems being fought over are split up evenly, and the GCS establish treaties with both nations. The Nokri and Loris urge the GCS to reform the CMU along with the Dsartu and Churachnya. *2151 CE - The CMU is reformed. The Union of Trian Socialist States becomes hostile towards the CMU, and the CMU declares war against the UTSS. The Trians are driven to extinction in the same year. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Governments Category:Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Monarchies